The Eternal Cherry Tree
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Ryeowook, kibum, sungmin, heechul, eunhyuk dan leeteuk melakukan reuni ke sekolah SMA mereka, dan mengingat kembali semua kenangan masa lalu / Bad Summary /


FF pertamaku :D Inspirasi ~~~ AKB48 - Sakura ni Kanau

The Eternal Cherry Tree

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagiku. Aku, kibum, sungmin hyung, eunhyuk hyung, leeteuk hyung dan heechul hyung akan mengunjungi Sekolah dimana dulu kami berenam menuntut ilmu. Kami pergi kesana menggunakan bus. Di bus eunhyuk hyung dan heechul hyung-lah yang paling bersemangat. Kibum dan leeteuk hanya berbicara seperlunya, selebihnya mereka hanya diam atau memandang kaca jendela.

"pemandangannya... indah sekali ya, sungmin hyung"ucapku riang sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sungmin hyung hanya menatapku nanar. Aku tidak peduli, palingan dia hanya lelah mengerjakan urusan di perusahannya bekerja. Apalagi bos-nya yang bernama cho kyuhyun itu, benar benar menyebalkan.

_Dibawah langit penuh warna saat musim semi_

_Kau mulai berjalan sendirian_

_dibawah jalan yang telah lama kau lukis_

_Seperti mimpi yang kau miliki dalam 1 hari_

"hei! Bagaimana jika setelah ke sekolah kita ke tempat itu?"usul leeteuk hyung. Semua orang terdiam, lalu kemudian mereka mengangguk dengan wajah bahagia. "aku merindukannya"ucap heechul hyung pelan "aku merindukan wajah tirusnya, aku merindukan badan pendeknya. Sepertinya aku mulai gila, tapi aku merindukan suara cemprengnya" "bersabarlah sedikit, sebentar lagi kita bisa bertemu dengannya" kata kibum, menenangkan heechul Sungmin hyung tetap diam. Aku sedikit cemberut, aku menepuk pundak sungmin hyung, berusaha menyadarkannya

"Akh !" sungmin hyung reflek tersadar. Aku tersenyum senang "kenapa hyung melamun terus?"tanyaku dengan nada manja. Kali ini sungmin hyung malah memandang ke belakangku. Aku memiringkan kepala lalu bertanya "ada apa?". Sungmin hyung hanya terus menatap belakangku, setelah kira kira 3 menit dia baru menjawab "kelopak bunga sakura..." Pohon sakura? Oh iya, dulu waktu dulu kami masih sekolah kami sering bermain bersama dibawah pohon sakura, benar benar saat yang menyenangkan. Aku tersenyum, waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Aku jadi ingat pertemuanku beberapa hari yang lalu dengan mereka

Flashback

Heechul Side

Hari ini adalah ujian masuk universitas yang akan heechul hyung ikuti. Aku masuk dengan santai keruangan ujian heechul hyung, lagi pula tidak akan ada yang memarahiku. Aku duduk dikursi sebelah heechul hyung, aku melihat soal – soalnya. Ah, itu benar - benar sulit, aku tidak yakin bisa mengerjakannya. Aku memutuskan tidak mengganggunya. Aku merogoh saku baju-ku, aku mengambil selembar daun sakura dan menaruhnya ke atas meja heechul lalu aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

_Kau baru saja mengambil_

_Langkah pertama_

_Menuju masa depan yang kau dan teman teman sekelasmu bicarakan_

_Dibawah sinar matahari yang menyinari kelas_

Leeteuk side

Aku melihat disekeliling kantin universitas Baekjae Junior College of Arts yang benar benar ramai hari ini, mataku berkeliling mencari leeteuk hyung. Aku menemukannya sedang duduk di sebuah meja. Aku memutuskan duduk disebuah meja didepan meja leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk hyung makan dengan tenang, benar – benar tidak berubah dari dulu.

Aku melihat seorang pria mendekati leeteuk hyung, mau apa orang itu? "maaf, tapi bolehkah aku duduk disini?"tanya pria tersebut, leeteuk hyung mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. Pria itu langsung duduk dan memakan bekalnya, dia makan dengan lahap sekali. Leeteuk hyung terus memandanginya. "maaf aku tidak sopan"ucap pria itu meminta maaf. Leeteuk tersenyum sambil berkata "tidak apa apa". Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya "kang in" leeteuk hyung menjabat tangan kang in "leeteuk", aku tersenyum. Ah, sepertinya leeteuk hyung juga tidak bisa diganggu. Aku pergi setelah meninggalkan sekelopak bunga sakura

_Terkadang, datanglah seorang diri Ke halaman sekolah yang kosong_

_Kau akan bisa bertemu_

_Orang yang menyinari dirimu_

_Pada hari kelulusanmu_

Eunhyuk side

Eunhyuk hyung kerja sebagai pelayan disebuah restoran berbintang lima yang terletak dipinggir sungai han. Aku melihat eunhyuk hyung membersihkan gelas sambil terus melihat sungai han dari jendela restoran. Waktu sekolah dulu kami berdua bercita cita mendirikan sebuah cafe kecil di pinggir sungai han. Benar benar kenangan yang menyenangkan. Aku bermaksud mengejutkannya, aku hampir saja menyentuh pundaknya jika saja lee donghae, pemilik restoran itu menepuk pundak eunhyuk hyung duluan. Ah, menyebalkan. Aku menggembungkan pipiku lalu menerbangkan sekelopak bunga memutuskan untuk jalan jalan sebentar di sungai han.

_Kau tidak harus merasa rindu_

_Ketika musim disaat bunga sakura bermekaran_

_Kau akan melewati musim dingin_

_Dengan angin dingin yang akan membuatmu menggigil_

_Dan bunga bunga akan mekar_

Aku menatap sungai han, hari ini aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka secara langsung. Kini aku kurang mengunjungi kibum dan sungmin hyung. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apa yang aku lakukan ini bisa mengingatkan mereka padaku. Aku hanya merindukan saat saat kita bersekolah dulu, apakah itu salah? Entahlah, yang pasti air mataku berlahan turun. Selama ini aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa seseorang pasti akan melupakan sesuatu tempat. Aku hanya ingin mereka datang ke pohon cherry di belakang sekolah saat ulang tahunku yang ke 26.

"kau menangis?"tanya seorang pria dibelakangku, dia menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah. Aku mengambil sapu tangan itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Pria itu menatapku dengan heran "aku baru tahu orang sepertimu bisa menangis. Kupikir semua tangisan kalian itu palsu, tapi... kulihat kau benar benar menangis"lanjutnya. Aku tertawa getir, apa apaan dia? Apakah dia tidak tahu penderitaan orang orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganku.

Pria itu menatapku dengan wajah heran "kenapa tertawa?"tanyanya. aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang. Terlalu lama disini membuatku semakin sedih "HEY ! NAMAKU YESUNG, KIM YESUNG. SIAPA NAMAMU?"teriak yesung, aku berbalik dan berusaha untuk tersenyum "NAMAKU KIM RYEOWOOK"

_Aku akan menjadi pohon sakura yang kekal_

_Dan menandai titik awal perjalananmu_

_Bahkan ketika semua bungaku telah jatuh_

_Cabangku akan terulur, menunggu untukmu_

Kibum side

Jalan jalan di taman pada pagi hari benar benar menyenangkan. Begitu juga dengan kibum. Hari ini kulihat dia mengajak anaknya jalan jalan ketaman. Mereka juga bermain ayunan yang ada di tengah tengah taman. Kibum yang dulu kukenal pendiam dan jarang tersenyum hari ini sepertinya sudah hilang. Dia terus tersenyum dan bahkan sering berbicara dengan anaknya. kibum menikah di usia 17 tahun dan bercerai dengan siwon, mantan suaminya saat berusia 19 tahun. Minho, anak kibum yang berusia 7 tahun terlihat bahagia saat ini. Aku memandang mereka dari kafe yang terletak disebrang taman.

Tiba tiba ada seorang pria yang mendekati mereka. Pria itu adalah siwon. Yup, walaupun sudah bercerai tapi hubungan mereka benar benar baik. Mereka memutuskan untuk membesarkan minho bersama sama. Inilah satu satunya alasan kenapa aku ingin menikah. Aku menerbangkan sekelopak bunga cherry lalu pergi menuju sungmin hyung

_Ketika kau menaruh seragam mu dan hari demi hari berlalu_

_Mengingat kembali kenangan mu untuk hari ini_

_Dan seperti terlahir kembali_

_Aku menatap punggungmu_

Sungmin Side

Sungmin hyung sedang berdiri di balkon ruang kerjanya. Sungmin bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang besar, namun bosnya yang bernama kyuhyun benar – benar menyebalkan. Dia menyuruh sungmin hyung mengerjakan banyak hal. Benar benar jahat Sungmin hyung menatap langit lalu dia berguman pelan "apa sebaiknya aku keluar saja ya?". Cho kyuhyun, atasan sungmin yang terlihat galak namun sebenarnya baik. Kupikir itu adalah caranya mrngekspresikan rasa cintanya. Namun...

"Aku benar benar lelah. Huh, dasar cho brengsek

_Air mata yang menuruni pipiku_

_Ketika kau kembali terlihat ragu_

_Dan memaksa dirimu untuk tersenyum_

_Adalah periode_

_Yang membantuku tumbuh_

Sungmin hyung sepertinya belum menyadari hal itu

Flashback End

Kami sudah sampai di sekolah lama kami. Kelima temanku manyapa jung yunho seongsanim, wali kelas kami dulu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan yunho seongsanim. Pohon cherry di halaman belakang sekolah lebih membuatku tertarik. Aku menyentuh batang pohon cherry yang besar itu, aku merasa bisa mengingat semuanya kembali. Kenangan saat kami sekolah, saat hari kelulusan kami dan saat aku meninggal karena serangan jantung. Semua itu terasa begitu nyata.

Aku berbalik, memandang kelima sahabatku. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak, apakah sekarang aku harus meninggalkan mereka?

_Semua orang selalu melupakan sebuah tempat Itu adalah tekad yang selalu ditekankan setiap bunga di dalam hatinya_

_Pada musim disaat bunga sakura mekar_

_Ingat Aku..._

_Ini adalah sebuah pohon..._

Aku menatap mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu aku berbalik lagi. Siap untuk pergi, kembali lagi ke pohon sakura. Aku harus menunggu 5 tahun dan membuat mereka berdiri dibawah pohon sakura pada hari kematianku agar aku bisa terlihat oleh mereka, namun aku sadar mereka sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri sendiri. Kehidupan yang indah, mereka mempunyai masa depan yang panjang. Aku akan menunggu 5 tahun lagi agar mereka bisa melihatku. Aku sudah siap untuk memasuki pohon sakura sampai kurasakan sebuah tangan memegang punggungku lembut, awalnya satu namun lama lama aku bisa merasakan kelima tangan menyentuh punggungku lembut, seolah olah takut menyakitiku.

Aku menoleh, kulihat kelima sahabatku memandangiku dengan wajah sedih dan rindu. Aku tersenyum tipis, mereka mendorongku pelan. Ya, aku memang tidak bisa bersama dengan kelima sahabatku, namun bukan berarti meninggalkan mereka. Aku akan ada disini, aku akan selalu disini, untuk menunjukkan dimana cinta itu berada

_Aku akan menjadi pohon sakura yang kekal_

_Ya, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini_

_Jika hatimu tersesat_

_Aku akan berada disini,_

_menunjukan padamu dimana cinta_

Epilog

Author Pov

Ryeowook duduk dibawah pohon sakura sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ini sudah 2 tahun sejak saat itu. Kini semuanya terasa lebih baik. Heechul hyung berhasil masuk ke universitas idamannya, leeteuk hyung sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak dengan kang in, eunhyuk hyung berhasil mewujudkan impiannya untuk membuka restoran kecil, kibum menikah lagi dengan siwon dan sungmin hyung berpacaran dengan kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memandang langit yang terlihat cerah, menjadi bagian dari pohon sakura benar benar menyenangkan. Baru kali ini ryeowook menyadarinya

"Hey, arwah yang menangis!"

Ryeowook tersenyum melihatnya. Kim yesung... satu satunya pria yang bisa meliihatnya

END


End file.
